Doctor Whooves and the End of Harmony
by Ruby Lightning 23
Summary: The Doctor and his friends from equestria must fight off all the enemies they can think of, and their friendship is put to the test.
1. Chapter 1

As the sun rose over ponyville, Twilight Sparkle was woken by Spike, Twilight's baby dragon friend, crashing in the kitchen.

"Spiiike!" She yelled. "Ugh, not again." She said tiredly. She got up out of bed, re-made the bed with her magic, and began walking downstairs. When she got to the kitchen, she saw a mess of pots and pans on the floor, and Spike was underneath a particularly large one. "Spike! What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know!" He replied. "I was fixing breakfast and all of a sudden the pots and pans flew off the shelves!"

"How could that even happen?" Twilight asked. Just as she said this, a glass jar levitated off the shelf and landed next to her.

"Eeii!" Twilight shrieked and jumped to the side. "Ok, what is going on here?" Twilight asks as she and Spike walk outside to see a situation of chaos unfurling. There were ponies floating into the air and random things flying around the place. Twilight and Spike were looking around when they heard a yell and everything fell back to the earth. "You know, I think I know who is responsible for this."

The pony and the dragon followed the sounds of the yells, Twilight protecting herself and Spike from the chaos around them. They eventually reached their destination and Twilight knocked on the door of a little hut on the edge of ponyville.

"Fluttershy!" she yelled while knocking, "Please open up!" She heard footsteps approaching the door and, to her surprise, Discord the draconequus answered the door.

"Oh, hello _Princess_ Twilight. Come on in." He spoke in a stuffed up voice. He walked in with Twilight and Spike right behind.

"Who is it, dear?" Fluttershy said from inside the house.

"It's me and Spike, we came thinking you would know what's going on outside, I mean, you _are_ married to the lord of chaos." Said Twilight, walking towards her friend.

"Oh! Hello Twilight, it's good to see you. It's been awhile since I've seen you." Fluttershy responded with a hug.

"I know Flutters, but what _is _going on?" Twilight asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. But, just as Fluttershy was about to say, Discord let out a vicious howl and his eyes glowed. Twilight used her magic to protect the two ponies and Spike, but the house was not so lucky. Things fell off the shelves, and she could hear ponies screaming in the distance. When the chaos died down, Discord turned to Twilight and said,

"Something horrible is coming."


	2. Chapter 2:The development of characters

_**Author's Note: This story is a story about Doctor Whooves, but he will not appear until the end of this chapter. After that, the magic happens. I hope you enjoy this story and are patient enough for the big reveal ready for chapter 3, Alons-y!**_

It had been two days since Discord made his statement and Twilight was still trying to figure it out.

"Twilight will you please explain to me what exactly is going on?" Spike asked as Twilight ran around checking readings on some machines that Spike didn't recognize.

"Ever since Discord had those, "complications," we've been getting readings that are off the charts!" Twilight responded.

"Readings of what!? And from where?" Spike asks, knocking over a book while he jumps.

"I don't know what they are, but they're coming from the Everfree Forest." As Twilight asks this, a new pony knocks on the door, and Twilight opens it to reveal a dark blue unicorn with a long deep red mane and tail, along with glasses a slightly darker shade than his coat.

"Oh hi, I'm a new pony in town, and I was wondering who was in charge of the town, and, seeing as there was a castle, I thought I would start here." The pony said.

"Oh, I'm not in charge, that's Mayor Mare that you're looking for Mr. . .?"

"Oh, my name is Ruby Lightning, but you can call me Ruby." The colt said, laughing.

"Okay, Ruby. Ummmm, you'd better get inside, I see Pinkie Pie coming." Twilight said as Ruby turned around and his ears dropped.

"I thought I got away from her!" He exclaimed as he rushed inside and closed the door behind him. "How did she figure out my hologram so- wow. This place is amazing." He said as he walked further in.

"Do you like it?" Twilight asked, watching Ruby admire the castle. "I only recently came to living here, I used to live in the library in the town, but there was a problem." She said, looking away.

Oh, I've heard about that problem with Tirek, to be honest it's one of the reasons I came here." The unicorn said. "If you couldn't tell by my cutie mark, I'm into games. Well, I also make videos for an internet site called YouTube. I was hoping I could make a video about the events that happened." Ruby said shyly. Twilight looked at him strangely and then smiled.

"Well it's not like this is the first reporter that's come for the story, but honestly, whatever you've heard is all there is to tell. I fought him off with the help of my friends. That's all." Twilight smiled. "Now I think Pinkie's gone, you should probably go talk to the Mayor." She said pushing him out of the door. After she closed the door behind him, she sighed. "He actually seemed like somepony who would treat me like a normal mare."

"Soooo, who was that guy?!" Said a voice behind Twilight.

"Gah!" Twilight exclaimed. "Pinkie, how did you get in here?"

Pinkie held up a key, "We all have keys, remember?" Twilight sighed and began walking away. "Hey!" Pinkie exclaimed, bounding after Twilight, "You never answered my question, who was he?"

"He was some reporter that just wanted to talk to me so that he could get famous for meeting me." She said, trying to look ok. "It's fine though, I'm kind of used to it."

"Okey-dokey-lokey!" Pinkie said happily. "I'm going to go throw him a _**party!**_" She began bouncing away to Ponyville. Twilight sighed and began to walk back to the main castle throne room to look at the map of Equestria when she heard the sound of a large object crashing in the Everfree forest.

"What in Celestia's name was _**that?!**_" She yelled. "Spike! Keep things in order while I go check out what that was! I'll be back soon." She went running out the door and towards the forest. She saw smoke coming out of the trees and tried to make out what it was through the trees. As she neared it, Twilight realized that it was some kind of blue box with words on top. "What the Tartarus is a _**police public call box**_?" She asked to no one in particular. "Oh! There's somepony by it!" She rushed over and saw a chestnut pony with dark hair lying next to the strange box. He was obviously a stallion and had a cutie mark of an hourglass on his flank. "Who the heck are you?" Twilight asked and he began to stir. "Time to get some answers."

_**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, as you can see, the real action will begin next chapter following Twilight Sparkle and the amazing Doctor Whooves! (And maybe we'll get some more development on this strange Ruby Lightning!)**_


End file.
